Doctor Kannan
Kannan "Dr. Kannan" Spreadsave is a dwarf living in Spearbreakers. His exact purpose is a mystery, and he remains, to the knowledge of most people, the only Ballpoint agent to make it past Joseph's scheming and Parasol's tight security. He served as the Chief Medical Dwarf for a time, and although Mitchewawa deposed him during his reign, he is still seen in The Hospital from time to time. Gender Mixup For the longest time it has been assumed that Dr. Kannan was a male, but the Spearbreakers census lists the dwarf as a woman. As it would be extremely rude to ask, the practice commonly in use is to continue assuming that the dwarf in question is a male, simply because he/she never objected. Appearance Dr. Kannan is 70 years old, which is middle-aged. He is tall and very skinny for a dwarf, standing at 4' 1" and weighing 108 pounds. He has emerald-green eyes and a broad, square chin, and notably long, light blond hair he wears in a ponytail. His beard is clean-shaven. Personality Although he has an incredibly sharp intellect, he has very bizarre tastes and has often been seen sampling bits of forgotten beast brain or whatever else comes his way. His food of choice is giant slug. He has a questionable spatial sense, which is dangerous for surgeons, poor intuition, and a very bad sense of empathy. His bedside manner is atrocious, and several of his patients have literally died from shock as he explained in great detail what he was going to do to them. However, he would often not bother to do even these things. His chief joy is to experiment on his patients, discovering various dwarven reactions to chemical compounds in the name of science. Being from Ballpoint, he sees the dwarves of West Everoc as unimportant, and feels it is safe to use them as guinea pigs, even going to far as to use Talvi, a former overseer, in one of his tests. Pre-Spearbreakers It is known that Dr. Kannan holds a high position at Ballpoint, as it was he who saw Vanya Carena and Salaia Carena through their mental reconditioning. Other than that, his former career remains a mystery, and the reason why he was sent to Everoc has been hitherto unexplored. It is suspected by some that there may have been some dark motive behind his superiors' decision to exile him to the Blood Plains, but no one can be sure. Arrival at Spearbreakers Dr. Kannan first arrived at Spearbreakers during the Spring of Talvi's reign, disguised as a fisherdwarf. The dates are muddled, as Talvi was horrible with calendars, but historians agree on these facts. At the time, Talvi noted that it was unusual, as Spearbreakers doesn't have any rivers nearby. There were several other migrants in the wave with Kannan, including Rosan and Weaver, who later became the Spearbreakers executioner. Spearbreakers Career Within a month of his arrival, Dr. Kannan was tasked with treating The Master's foot, which had been wounded in a Holistic Spawn raid. While this went well, it is possible that Dr. Kannan's bizarre treatment of the dwarf may have had something to do with The Master losing his mind during Draignean's reign. During the summer of Talvi's reign, it seems Dr. Kannan went into a strange mood and created an extremely low-quality artifact: a gypsum ring he named "Skewerlabors". It is speculated that this wasn't a true "strange mood", as he didn't gain any skills from the experience. Rather, it is believed that it may have been a ruse. During the winter of Mr Frog's reign, Mr Frog assigned Dr. Kannan to milling duty, which was unusual, seeing as Dr. Kannan was, as his title would suggest, a doctor. Some historians speculate that Mr Frog, being from Ballpoint himself, saw through Kannan's disguise. During his reign, Mitchewawa removed Dr. Kannan from his post and assigned him as an engraver, seeing as Kannan had "no skills", in Mitch's words. This was supposedly immediately following his attempt to sedate a perfectly healthy Talvi Diamondknight, a former overseer. Since then, Dr. Kannan has largely kept to the shadows, but he still visits the hospital from time to time, using his former status as a means to get through the door. Category:Characters